No Regrets
by Elena Fisher
Summary: We have no regrets. About anything, about what we said, about how we coped, about anything. Jordan/Heidi, SPOILERS for 3x11 In Deep  and 3x12 Break Out . Set immediately after In Deep. Heidi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Rescue story, even though it's my all-time favourite show. I'm really excited about it and would be estatic if you left a review, with your thoughts. It's set immediately after episode 11 'In Deep', from season 3, so it will have spoilers in it if you haven't seen that episode yet. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rescue: Special Ops is property of Fremantle Media, and I do not own any of it.**

* * *

><p>It was cold, and I was tired and weak from blood loss and exhaustion. I drifted off to sleep, a sleep haunted with rocking motions and my lungs filling with water. I woke up, at about one in the morning, and heard a sound from the lounge room, and followed it out of the bedroom.<p>

"Can't sleep either?" Jordan said. I asked if I could stay over his house, as I didn't want to be alone after what we'd been through, and he obliged, admitted he wanted company as well. When we got to his house, he insisted that I take the bed, and he would take the lounge, which was in fact a really comfy lounge. If it hadn't have been, then I would have felt bad.  
>"No, I can sleep. Just not without dream-drowning." I sat down next to Jordan and he put his arm around my shoulders.<br>"All I can think about is what would have happened if we hadn't have been found." I snuggled into Jordan, thankful for the knowledge that I wasn't alone in this.  
>"Yeah, well the important thing is we were found, thanks to you." I smiled at Jordan, and in return he leant down and kissed the top of my head. "What are you watching?" I said.<br>"Currently, Magic Bullet infomercials. But the only other things on are crappy movies, foreign stuff, and Baywatch, which isn't really suitable viewing after our day."  
>"Crappy movie time then," I flicked through the channels lazily, until I found a half-decent movie that was about to start.<br>"What's 'Mar's Attacks?" Jordan asked.  
>I looked up at him. "You're kidding. You've never seen Mars Attacks? Wow, that's sad. Really sad actually…"<br>"Shut up and watch the movie!" Jordan settled back down, before proclaiming "Why are those cows on fire?"  
>"Shut up and watch the movie!" I quoted him. After half an hour or so, I fell into a trance where my eyes were focused on the TV but my brain was doing everything but interpreting what I saw.<p>

'Did he really mean what he said? About me, about not wanting to take it back? Does he want to be together like me, or does he just want friends with benefits, or nothing at all? Oh god, I overthink things way too much…' My brain was going wild, and it didn't help that I was cuddled in to the guy I was thinking about.  
>"So what's the plan?" Jordan said.<br>"The plan? In case there's an attack from Mars?"  
>"No, with us. What's the plan? Where are we going?" Jordan tore his eyes off the TV and looked down at me, with a nervous look on his face.<br>"I dunno," I said, disentangling myself from him and sitting cross-legged on the lounge, facing him. "Where do you want us to be going?"  
>"I don't want us to act like nothing ever happened. I mean, I want there to be something between us, I just… I…" I won't lie, Jordan looked really cute as he was stumbling over his words, searching for the right way to say it.<br>"Same." As I spoke this one word, I saw Jordan change in front of me, as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "I've had my share of friends with benefits, and booty calls, and casual, and…"  
>"I don't want any of that either. I want something more serious, an actual relationship." The smile hadn't left Jordan's face, and it made him look so cute, and combined with what he was saying, it was proving very hard not to lean over and give him a peck.<br>"I like the sound of that." I said as I returned to my original position snuggled up into Jordan. I watched the movie for a while, smiling.  
>"Heidi," Jordan said after about five minutes.<br>"Yeah," I tore my eyes away from the screen and looked up at Jordan, who lent down and kissed me. "What was that for?" I said, giggling.  
>"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Hearing him use that word to describe me sent butterflies through my intestines, which just fuelled what I was about to do.<br>I leant in and kissed him, with more force. Jordan responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me onto him which I happily obliged to. My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer to me, and one of his hands reached up and pulled my hair out of its bun, and then tangled itself in the fiery mess. His tongue slid into my mouth, and I returned the favour. We kissed passionately for a while, before I pulled away and stood up, leaving Jordan looking bewildered on the lounge.

"And where do you think you're going?" He called.  
>"To bed, I'm tired, and it's 2 in the morning." I reached the bedroom and led down in bed, wishing that I hadn't have left Jordan out there alone. As soon as I closed my eyes I found myself back in my watery nightmare, except there was one difference. It wasn't me drowning and all alone. Jordan was there, as he had been when it happened, but he was the one drowning. It was horrible, and there was nothing I could do about it. I vaguely noticed a light turning on, which pulled me out of my light slumber.<br>I sat up and saw Jordan at the doorway, looking pained. I burst into tears, not fully understanding why I was crying. Jordan sat next to me and took me into his arms, comforting me. After I had calmed down, I said to Jordan, "I… I dreamt you were drowning. I was alone out there."  
>"You weren't alone. You had me. You still have me. And I am never going to leave you. Don't forget that." Jordan said as he laid down, I laid down next to him, cuddled up to each other. We led like that for 10 or so minutes, my mind ticking over, comprehending all the stuff that had happened over the last 24 hours.<br>"It's never gonna be over, is it? It's always gonna be haunting us." I admitted.  
>Jordan replied, "It will be eventually, it may not be soon, but in time it will." He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes.<br>I leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips, and settled back down, snuggled up to him. "Thank you." I smiled.  
>"No problem." He said, kissing my head. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to a more peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we have it, the first chapter done! Please tell me what you think! It'll be about 3-4 days until I post the next chapter, but not to fear, I'm nearly finished the third chapter, so there's no unexpected wait. Thanks for reading! Elena Fisher xxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm in love with this story. And it seems like you guys are too! Not even up 24 hours and I already have 4 reviews! There's a picture on my flickr (link on my profile) to a layout of Jordan's apartment. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I woke to an annoying buzzing sound. "What the hell is that?" Jordan groaned.<br>"Uh, it's my phone." I scrambled over Jordan to get my phone from the bedside table.

"What?" I answered.  
>"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Lara said.<br>"Yeah, what time is it?"  
>"Umm, 10am."<br>"Ah, well, probably would've slept all day if you hadn't have woken me up."  
>"Anyway, we're coming over, to see how you and Jordan are doing,"<br>"We're?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.  
>"Me, Dean, Chase, Vince and Michelle. I'm going to swing by and pick you up and then go over to Jordan's, and Chase and Dean are grabbing something for lunch."<br>"Oh, um, I slept at Jordan's last night. You know, after everything that happened I didn't want to be alone."  
>"Fair enough. Can you ask Jordan if it's alright if we come over? We sort of haven't asked him yet."<br>"Yeah, ok, back in a sec." I said, moving the phone away from my ear.  
>"Hey Jordan, the guys from work want to come over and see how we're doing, is that cool with you?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, that's cool, I'm gonna go get dressed."

I moved the phone back to my ear. "Yeah it's cool with him. Hey, can you swing by my place on the way and pick up some clothes? It was unplanned, my little sleepover."  
>"What did you sleep in then?" Lara asked.<br>"Pair of Jordan's trackie's and one of his old shirts."  
>"Anything in particular you want grabbing from yours?"<br>"Just grab a bag and throw in some pants, shirts and underwear, and a pair of PJ's please. I'll probably be staying at Jordan's for a couple more nights. Just knock and they'll let you in, and you know where everything is." I instructed.  
>"Ok, well, we'll be round at about 11:30, and I'll come a little earlier with your stuff, maybe ten or so minutes."<br>"See you then, and thank you so much."  
>"See you." Lara hung up and I headed for the kitchen, where I could hear Jordan making noise.<p>

"They'll be here at 11:30, and Lara a bit before with my stuff." I sat myself on the counter as Jordan brought me a cup of coffee.  
>"Your stuff?" He said, smiling.<br>"Yeah, you saw me last night, I can't stay on my own."  
>Jordan put his cup of coffee down and walked over to me, putting his hands on my thighs. "Stay as long as you want. Just as long as you're not having nightmare's every time you shut your eyes."<br>I slid down off the counter and hugged Jordan. "Thank you. But how are you doing? I so freaked out last night I didn't even ask."

Jordan pulled out of the hug, and held both of my hands. "I'm not doing so well. I'm shaken up, I can't sleep on my own, I'm just… not doing so well."  
>"Did you sleep at all last night? I can call Lara and tell them not to come. You can go back to bed, try and get some sleep."<br>"No, no, I did sleep last night, when I was with you."  
>"Hey, seems like we both can't sleep without the other, looks like I'm not leaving for a while."<br>Jordan pulled me in for a kiss, a soft tender kiss. "Thank you."  
>"No problem." I said, leaning in for another kiss. "I'm going to have some toast, what do you want?"<br>"Here, I'll make it, I already put a couple of pieces in for me. Peanut butter?"  
>"Yes please," I kissed him again and headed to the bathroom.<br>We sat and ate our toast, passing the time with playful banter, stealing kisses every so often. We cleaned up still bantering, and curled up on the lounge, TV playing music, until Lara arrived with my clothes.  
>"Hey, thank you so much Lara, I'm just going to go have a shower and change." I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom, dressing in a pair of jeans and a loose green tee-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a loose bun and dumped my bag in the bedroom, and headed out to the lounge room.<p>

Michelle and Vince were sat on the lounge, and Lara on the floor. I said hello and headed to the kitchen to find Jordan, who was making a round of coffee.  
>"I made one for you. I know how much coffee you drink." He said, smiling at me while pouring the boiling water into the cups.<br>"Thanks," I said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge, and the sugar from the counter, and placing them on the coffee table in the lounge room. I walked back into the kitchen to see Jordan massaging his forehead. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." He said, dropping his hands down instantly.<br>"It's not nothing. You're worrying me. If something's wrong with you, then take something for it, and go lie down."  
>"Nah, I've just got a bit of a headache, that's all."<br>"It'd better be. If I find out you're lying to me I will hit you. Understand?"  
>"Yes ma'am." I turned around to grab 2 of the coffee's, when Jordan grabbed my arm and twirled me back around, planting a series of soft passionate kisses on my lips. I looked up at him, confused as to his motives. "I won't be able to for however long they'll be here." He pointed to the lounge room. "Come on," Jordan grabbed two of the coffee's and I grabbed the other two, and came back to collect Michelle's cup of tea once I had emptied my hands.<br>Jordan sat in the arm chair, and I lent up against his legs, in my normal position when we were all at Jordan's. We sat around talking until Dean and Chase showed up with 3 barbecue chickens, all three of which would be needed if our eating habits were anything to go by.

Sure enough we demolished 2 of them, and made a reasonable start on the 3rd chicken before everyone was full. Michelle hadn't been able to give everyone the day off, but an extended lunch break wasn't out of the question, especially when it was supervised. We sat around talking about everything except what had happened yesterday, and Lara and I grabbed the plates and headed into the kitchen to wash them up.  
>"So what happened last night?" Lara asked me.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I want to know everything that happened, from who asked who to sleep over, to right before I came this morning." Lara smirked at me and I knew there was no way of getting out of this one.<br>"Well, I asked him if I could sleep, but he said he was going to ask me anyway, and after what happened neither of us wanted to be alone. Umm, we stopped in for burgers on the way home, came home and ate those. Watched some TV, till we went to sleep at 10. I woke up at one and heard him awake in the lounge room, and we watched a bit of Mars Attacks, then went back to sleep till you rang this morning." Jordan and I had discussed earlier what we would say if anyone asked us about last night. We would say everything truthfully, but just leave out the kissing and such, and not mention we ended up sleeping in the same bed.  
>"That's not all that happened. You're not telling me something, I can see it in your face."<br>I glared at Lara. "If you must know, I had a nightmare last night, and Jordan woke me up and calmed me back down.""Sorry, hon. I hope you're feeling better soon, life isn't the same being the only girl in our team."  
>"I'm off for a week!"<br>"Still… nah, you take all the time you need. We need our Heidi back." Lara put the last of the now-clean dishes away and gave me a hug. We re-entered the lounge room to see everyone gathering their stuff.  
>"I'm sorry Heidi, but we got a call to a rescue, and we've got to go. Believe me, we'd stick around all day if we could." Dean said, hugging me and clapping Jordan on the shoulder. Chase followed Dean's lead, and Michelle and Lara hugged both of us.<br>"Get better soon, both of you." Vince said, shaking hands with Jordan and hugging me.  
>"We're doing the best we can." Jordan called. "See you." I waved as everyone left Jordan's flat.<p>

As soon as the door was closed, Jordan reached around in front of me and circled his arms around my waist. "I know I said I was up to having people around, but now I'm thinking I wasn't."  
>"Still got the headache?" I said, leaning my head back.<br>"Yeah, among other things." Jordan let his head fall onto my shoulder.  
>"Other things?"<br>"I'm heaps tired, and I've got a knot in my back." He said into my neck.  
>"Where is it?" I said, turning Jordan around.<br>"Little bit lower, and the other side," Jordan groaned when I found the right spot, and proceeded to moan and groan as I massaged the knot out. "Thanks for that." He said, smiling as though he was stoned.  
>"Come on, let's get you to bed. I'm coming too, I'm knackered." I pulled Jordan into the bedroom, and grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change. When I got back, Jordan was already lying in bed, eyes shut. I climbed in next to him, and felt Jordan move closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard the change in Jordan's breathing, indicating he had fallen asleep, minutes before I succumbed to my tiredness.<p>

I woke up some 2 hours later, and Jordan was still fast asleep. I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, deciding on washing my hair. When I came out of the water, it was 4:30pm. I turned on the television and watched the early news, until I heard something coming from the bedroom. I walked up the hallway.  
>"Jordan?" I called, but Jordan didn't answer. The noise was still persisting. It sounded like whimpering, with pleading thrown in every so often. I heard my name, so I opened the door.<br>What I saw broke me. Jordan was still asleep, but rolling around, covers thrown off, tears sliding down his face. He was saying "No, Heidi. Don't go, don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone. Don't die on me. Please, no. No!"  
>"Jordan! Jordan! Wake up!" I said, shaking him. He sat upright, with a look of pure horror on his face. "It's ok, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." I said, taking him into my arms and sitting up against the bedhead.<br>Jordan leant down and put his head in my lap after a while, and fell asleep. I sat, reading a book and playing Sudoku on my phone until he woke, and heated up the chicken while Jordan washed his face.  
>We curled up on the lounge, and watched some episodes of NCIS, a favourite show of ours, until we grew tired again and headed to bed, sleeping intertwined.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chap, done and dusted! I reckon same amount of reviews (4) and I'll post again tomorrow. Think we can do that? Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Xxy Elena**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted earlier, this chapter, and the chapter after wards was really hard to write! It's the episode 3.11 'In Deep', just changed to fit my story, but they're both done now! Thank you so much for all your reviews! 8 reviews for one chapter! I'm ecstatic about that! Anyway, I'm rambling, so on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>1 WEEK LATER<span>

It was my first day back at work, and I had been sentenced to desk duty. Jordan had been back at work for a couple of days, and complained that much about being on desk duty the first day he was back, that Vince ordered him to get out into the field the next day. Knowing Vince, it would be a while before I was back out in the field, but all I wanted to do was get back out, doing what I love.  
>I hadn't slept anywhere but Jordan's since the crash, and a fair amount of my clothes were taking over Jordan's wardrobe, and I had also taken over the bathroom, with a mandarin shower gel and a hairdryer now decorating the bathroom, and a half a shelf in the medicine cabinet taken up with my toiletries.<br>Jordan and I were closer than ever, but we still hadn't taken our relationship to the next step. We were in no hurry, but life was good where we were. We still hadn't told anyone at work either, and that was the hardest thing. Not being able to tell Lara, her best friend.

I pulled up outside Rescue and got out of the car. Everyone must have been at a rescue because there were no cars there. I ran up the stairs to see what Vince had for me.  
>"Here's your work." He said, handing me a big pile of paperwork.<br>"Great… Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down at my desk.  
>"At a rescue, somewhere you don't need to worry about." Vince said, smiling, before swivelling around in his chair and saying something in his earpiece.<br>I sat for about 20 minutes, bored out of my mind, doing the paperwork, until Vince headed into the kitchen. "Cuppa?" He called.  
>"No thanks." I said, getting out of my chair and heading to Michelle's office as soon as Vince was out of sight.<br>"Michelle…" I said when she beckoned me in.  
>"What do you want?" She smiled.<br>"Can I please go back out in the field? Just sitting around here isn't helping me at all. It's making it worse, if anything. Pretty please?" I begged.  
>"Go ask Vince. If he says yes, then it's fine with me."<br>"Thank you!" I said, running out the door to find Vince.  
>I found him transferring his coffee from his mug into his go-cup, meaning he had decided to go out to the rescue.<br>"Going out in the field?"  
>"Yeah, it's getting worse. One of the prisoners got hold of a gun."<br>"Prisoners?" I exclaimed.  
>"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. Prison transport vehicle crashed." Vince said sheepishly, heading for the stairs.<br>"Well can I come? I'm fine!"  
>"If you weren't fine, would you tell me?" He turned around.<br>"Yes. Well, probably not. But I am fine. It's no biggie!"  
>"No biggie," Vince said. "I'll remember that next time I crash a copter and nearly drown!"<br>"Please?"  
>Vince sighed. "What did Michelle say?"<br>"To ask you…"  
>"Fine, get in." Vince walked to one of the cars and got in the driver's side. I happy-danced my way over to the passenger side.<p>

When we arrived, the scene was swarming with ambo's, and police. Vince was called over by a guy who looked like the leader of the police force. "You in charge of the rescue lot?"  
>"Vince Marchello."<br>"I want your people out of here as soon as the critical patients are evacuated."  
>"Who are you?" Vince asked, as I stood next to him.<br>"Inspector Perrett, SPG." Figures as to why he's such an ass. "I'm here to fix the bloody mess you lot made." Yep definitely an ass.  
>"If it wasn't for us, mate, Rescue," Vince stated. "You'd have a lot of dead prisoners on your hands."<br>"At least they'd be in custody. You people are amateur hour."  
>"What's up your ass?" Vince called.<br>"Vince," I warned. "Just take it easy."  
>"Listen to the red head, Vince, and do as you're told." Inspector Perrett turned away, leaving Vince really pissed off.<p>

"What does SPG stand for again?" I said, Jordan and Chase joining us.  
>"Super poser group." Jordan joked. Chase and Vince walked away mumbling. I heard the words 'gits' and 'pricks' thrown in with their garble.<br>"So what's going on? I thought you were on desk duty?" Jordan said, worry showing on his face.  
>"Yeah, I heard you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble." I flirted.<br>Jordan scoffed. "You're trouble."  
>I turned around, laughing, and headed over to the Rescue command that had been set up.<br>Jordan caught up to me, saying "You know, you're making it really hard for me to resist kissing you."  
>"How?" I smiled. "I'm just walking."<br>"Exactly, it's hot. You're hot."  
>"Now you're making it hard for me." I leant down on a fold-out table, and Jordan took the seat on the other side.<p>

"Good news." Dean announced. "We're going searching for the missing prisoners."  
>"Inspector Parrett cleared it." A police woman I didn't know said. I looked at Jordan who whispered Senior Constable Zoe Hulme.<br>"Well, if Inspector Perrett cleared it! Dean and Lara, you head team one, Jordan and Heidi, you're team two. Chase, you're staying here with me." Vince commanded.  
>"You'll have an armed police escort. I'll go with the first group and…" She called over another policeman. "Jacobski will you with you two." She pointed at Jordan and me.<br>"Ok, lets head." Lara said, grabbing her pack from the ground.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I said, pushing a tree's branches out of the way to enable passage for us.  
>"Find the escapees?" Jordan said.<br>"No, dummy. Us."  
>"Oh right, um… Hey, look!" Jordan pointed at something.<br>"Where? What?" I tried to follow his line of sight.  
>"Just over there." He lowered his arm as I found what he was pointing at.<br>"What is that?" I said.  
>"I don't know, but it's worth checking out." Jordan said as he set up the pulley and was about to lower himself down, when Jacobski announced that he had been called somewhere, and instructed us to stay where we were.<br>"Yeah right," I said once he'd left. "As if that's ever gonna happen."  
>Jordan laughed full-heartedly, securing the rope to his lever. "What do you mean about us?"<br>"We're team mates, we're not allowed to date, you know that."  
>"Oh yeah." Jordan stood up and kissed me, before starting to belay himself down the rock-face. "And you know what? I don't give a crap." I smiled as his cheeky grin dropped out of view.<p>

"Rescue 5 portable to rescue 3 portable, got anything?" I said into my radio.  
>A response crackled over the radio. "Ah, Rescue 3 portable. Hold on." I watched Jordan walk away from what he had pointed out, confused as to where he was heading.<br>"Jordan, come in." I said when Jordan dropped out of sight. "Jordan, where are you?"  
>Growing worried about Jordan's whereabouts after a couple of minutes, I belayed myself down the cliff-face. "Jordan," I called. "Rescue 5 portable to Rescue 3 portable, where are you?" I called his name again, with no response. I looked down and saw something lying on the ground on the path Jordan was taking. I unattached myself from the rope, and checked it out. It was Jordan's radio. "Jordan!" I yelled.<p>

"Rescue 5 portable to Rescue command, come in." I radioed.  
>"Go ahead Heidi," Vince responded.<br>"The cops catch Sheree yet?" I asked.  
>"Negative, false alarm. Just a terrified bushwalker armed with a camera, over."<br>"I can't find Jordan, he's gone." I said, panic setting in.  
>"What do you mean he's gone?" Michelle said, joining our radio conversation.<br>"I've looked everywhere," I confessed. "I've just found his radio dropped on the ground. He's gone."  
>"Righto, Heidi. Stay put, we're coming to you." Vince commanded. "Heidi, do you read? Heidi. Stay there, we are coming to you. Don't go out on your own, over."<br>I bit back a protest that would get me sent home for sure, instead opting for a simple "Copy that." I looked down the path Jordan had taking, contemplating for a second, before walking off and disobeying my orders.

I will find you Jordan, I thought. I will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Let's say, 5 reviews and I'll post tomorrow? And I promise I will! It's already written and the next chapter half written! Thank you so much for reading! Elena xxy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Next chap is up, and there's an important AN at the end! Read it!**

* * *

><p>I walked along the only path, calling out for Jordan, to no avail, worst case possibilities crossing my mind with every step.<br>My radio crackled out Vince's voice. "Rescue 6 portable to rescue 5 portable. Heidi, do you copy?" I didn't answer, knowing I would be in trouble once Vince found out where I was. "Heidi, answer your radio."  
>"Rescue 5 portable, I'm here Vince." I said.<br>"Negative, you are not here because we are here. Where are you?"  
>I swore to myself, and looked at my map. "Um… I'm at 22.9, 20.3 heading south-west. Jordan was heading in this direction, ok Vince? I need to find him, I'm worried."<br>"That's great Heidi, now turn around and head back this way." I kept walking in the direction I had been heading. "Heidi, I'm serious." I could hear the annoyance in Vince's voice. "You are here under sufferance and you're pulling this crap! Stop walking." Vince was yelling now.  
>"I think he's in trouble Vince."<br>"Heidi, hear this." Oh shit, I thought. Vince is pissed. "This is a verbal warning, alright? Wow, wait, there's one, there's another one. Oh, and yet another one. DO you understand I will suspend you? There is a psycho woman prisoner out here with a gun, and you're hiving off on us alone? Do you want to try and get yourself killed?" I was on the verge of tears, worrying about Jordan and what I would do if he died, but I pushed them down again, clipping my radio back onto my jacket, and walking off, ignoring Vince totally.

I spotted a clearing up ahead, with a power stanchion in it. When I walked in, I found something on the ground. With closer inspection I discovered it was a bandage bag that had almost certainly come from Jordan's pack. I looked around, desperately searching for any sign of Jordan, but came up empty. I stood up and ran onto the path I had not taken before.  
>"Rescue 5 portable, Vince I found a bandage bag. I'm at 22.1, 19.8. It's got to be Jordan. I think he's with Sheree. He must be treating her."<br>"Listen to me Heidi. If he's with Sheree, he's probably being held at gunpoint. Heidi!" Not the best thing to say to me Vince, I thought, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Sheree O'Brian is on foot, heading north of our position. Jordan is in pursuit." Lara radioed to everyone.  
>"Rescue 5 portable, I'm on my way." I ran off, following Lara's directions.<br>"This is rescue 6 portable, Heidi, stop chasing right now." Vince commanded.  
>"Not until I find Jordan." I replied. Wow, I was going to be in shit for this.<br>"Do what I say. She's got a gun."  
>"I'm not stopping." I said.<br>"What part of stop do you not get? Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
>I heard someone yelling, someone that sounded like Jordan. "Jordan!" I shouted, running towards the yelling.<p>

I saw someone wearing blue up ahead and sprinted. "Jordan," I said, running my hand along his shoulders when I reached him.  
>"I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm okay." I looked down to the blur that was below him, and realised it was Sheree. She was unconscious, with Jordan treating her.<br>"What happened?" I asked, reaching into my pack and grabbing out a pair of gloves.  
>"I think she's OD'd."<br>I checked her pulse, which was slow. "She's unresponsive." Jordan said.  
>"Pulse is weak." I said, putting my gloves on.<br>"BP's dropping," Jordan stated. "How much morphine do you reckon she's had?"  
>"I don't know… Administering 1 mL of Narcan." I checked that I had the right amount, before injecting it into her. "Going in. Anything?" Jordan shook his head.<br>"Lost the last patient we had too…" I said, mind wandering back to the crash.  
>"Heidi," Jordan touched my arm. "We crashed into the sea, we're lucky to be alive, ok? Just try again." Jordan brought his hand back down to Sheree, checking her pulse.<br>I tried getting another dose of Narcan out, fumbling over everything. "Here you go," Jordan reached to help me, but I pushed his hand away.  
>"I've got it, I've got it." I injected the Narcan into the unconscious prisoner. "Come on, Sheree. Come on…" I begged as Sheree took a large gasp of air.<br>"Just relax," Jordan said to her, before turning and smiling at me, holding my hand.  
>"Call it in, I reckon there's a few people who'd like to hear your voice." I handed Jordan my radio.<p>

"Rescue 3 portable to all units."  
>"Jordan, you're alright!" Michelle responded.<br>"Not a scratch."  
>"If that's Heidi with you, she's disobeyed orders." Vince said.<br>I rolled my eyes, and Jordan smirked. "Ah, yeah. What do you wanna do, Vince, stand her down? Patient Sheree O'Brian has been treated for morphine overdose. We'll be taking her back to mobile HQ."  
>I leant in and kissed Jordan full on the mouth, him eagerly responding.<br>"Copy that. Any sign of Miranda?" Vince said. Wow, great way to ruin a moment…  
>"Yeah, she headed north. She had some keys with her." Jordan said.<br>"Yeah, stand by." Vince said. "There's a car park two clicks north of you, Deano. You're the closest. Over."  
>"Yeah, copy that." Dean answered.<br>"Looks like our concussion patient has a plan." Vince stated.  
>"We're on our way, rescue team leader out." Dean radioed.<p>

I leant over and kissed Jordan again. "What's that for?" Jordan smirked.  
>"Don't ever do that to me again. I was freaking out. I nearly got suspended! I hate you right now."<br>"No, you don't." Jordan kissed me lightly, and wiped a tear from my cheek. We hugged for a few minutes while Sheree recovered, then headed back to HQ.

I was checking my pack, when Jordan tapped me on the back. "You okay?" He said, leaning on the side of the empty ambulance.  
>"Ask me again, I dare you."<br>"You okay?" Jordan smiled.  
>I laughed. "You're the one who got held at gun-point. How are you?"<br>"I'm a little bit shaken" Jordan confessed.  
>"Least you can admit it. You know, if anything happened to you out there today, I couldn't cope with that." I reached up, ready to punch Jordan in the arm. "I mean, what kind of idiot chases after a crazy woman with a gun? She murdered someone and shot a cop, you could have been next, you doofus."<br>"I had a duty of care." Jordan said defensively.  
>"Yeah, to look after yourself!"<br>"You can't talk, you spent half the day chasing her against Vince's orders." Jordan smirked.  
>"Yeah, well I was chasing after you, wasn't I?"<br>"You hungry?" Jordan asked.  
>"Why? You asking me out on a date?"<br>"Nah, I'm asking you to shout. I'm skint!"  
>I sighed. "Great. Smooth." I said walking away.<p>

Jordan came up behind me. I turned and looked at his puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but we're having fish and chips. I have a craving."  
>"Fish and chips is good, and I definitely don't want to get in between you and your cravings. I've done that before and it gets ugly." I laughed, remembering our drive to McDonald's at 3 in the morning for a cheeseburger.<br>"Hey Vince, is it alright if we head off?" I asked.  
>"Yeah sure, see you two tomorrow." Vince said, with Michelle waving goodbye behind him.<br>I pulled the keys to one of the rescue cars out of my pocket, and Jordan reached across and grabbed them out of my hand.  
>"Oi!" I protested.<br>"Nup. I'm driving." He said, jumping into the driver's seat while I climbed into the passenger's seat, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT AN: I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, as I got in an accident during a dance class today, involving someone rolling into my supporting arm, and my elbow was dislocated, sprained, and there's a possible fracture. It sucks seeing as I am a featured dancer in a big performance in 2 days time. Due to my injuries, I can barely type, but I will try to write the next chapter as quickly as possible. It's currently half-done, so it shouldn't be too long, but I'm hoping you will all understand the wait between chapters. Thanks for reading all of this, Elena xxy**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RESCUE**  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> **This chapter is a bit more intimate and contains Sexual References**

* * *

><p>I gave Jordan directions to a little fish and chip shop near a lake, stealing the keys while waiting for our dinner, and drove us to a nearby pier, where we sat in the car and ate.<br>"Did you eat all the scallops?" I said.  
>"No I didn't. I had two. Three including this one." He held up the scallop he was currently eating.<br>"We only got four!" I laughed.  
>"Oh sorry. Here, have this one." He held out the scallop, and I bit it out of his fingers, just managing to swallow it before bursting in to laughter.<br>"What?" Jordan asked, baffled.  
>"The look on your face, It's hilarious." I said while still laughing.<br>"Oh shut up." Jordan smiled at me.  
>I moved the paper that held our leftovers onto the dashboard.<p>

We sat in silence for a while, until Jordan broke it. "So…"  
>"So?" I asked.<br>"I was wondering…"  
>"Yeah?" I smiled.<br>"Well, the past week with you staying with me has been great, and I don't want to go back to what it used to be. Me there, and you not there. Well, what I'm trying to say, well, ask is… Do you want to move in with me?" Jordan looked at me, with a vulnerable look in his eyes. I knew how hard it was for him to ask that.  
>"Yeah. Yeah, I'll move in with you." The biggest smile I had ever seen broke out on Jordan's face, and I felt that it was mirrored on my face. I leant in to hug him, and after a few seconds, I pulled back to look at his face. He smiled, and brought his lips down onto mine. We kissed more passionately, and I moved one leg either side of him, so I was straddling him. Jordan reached for the lever to move the back of the seat, and sent the seat flying down so it was almost flat. I squealed as the seat fell down and laughed as I continued to kiss Jordan.<p>

Jordan's hand reached up and entangled itself in my hair pulling me closer to him. I had no objections to that. His other hand trailed down my back, resting on my butt. I sat up, Jordan moaning in protest, and took off my Rescue jacket. As soon as I had that off, I leant back down and kissed Jordan full on the lips, and his hand sneaked up under my shirt, drawing circles on my back. I kicked my shoes off, and Jordan followed, our feet rubbing together as we continued our passionate war. I pulled Jordan's shirt off and traced my hand over his stomach. I felt myself growing more excited, and could definitely feel Jordan's excitement. Jordan reached to pull my shirt off, and I nearly gave in to him, before I remembered we were parked in front of a lake that was frequented by kids.  
>"Lets get home, then you can take it off." I whispered in his ear, slapping his hand away. I sat up, and Jordan followed me up, adjusting the seat as he lifted, lightly kissing my lips when he got close enough, trying to entice me back into our embrace.<br>"You do realise there's a couple of kids about 10 walking towards the car." I said, jumping back into my seat. That seemed to work fairly well. Jordan sat up, throwing his top back on and smoothing out his clothes as best he could and turned on the car. "You won't straighten that out…" I pointed at the bulge in his pants.  
>"See what you do to me? You tell me to wait a while, and then make fun of me. It's not cool." Jordan complained, pulling onto the main road.<br>"Then drive faster! You're not the only one a little bit happy!" I exclaimed. Jordan stepped on the accelerator, smiling cheekily at me. "Oh shut up and get us home." I laughed.

When we pulled into the driveway, I reached over and grabbed the keys to the flat out of Jordan's pocket, running inside, him closely following me. I fumbled trying to get the keys into the keyhole, being distracted constantly by Jordan nibbling on my neck. I finally got the door open, and made my way through it. Jordan shut it and turned around, only to be attacked by me kissing him ferociously. He turned around quickly, his body pushing me against the door. I reached down and grabbed the hem on his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Jordan picked me up and brought me onto the lounge, laying on top of me, reaching down to pull my shirt off. We kissed, steadily growing more passionate, until I escaped from under him, walking up the hallway, Jordan on my tail, until we reached the bedroom where we continued to show our love for one another.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Jordan's arms as normal. The only thing that wasn't normal was our nakedness. I smiled remembering last night's events, rolling over and kissing Jordan, who pulled me back down when I sat up. After a few minutes of tender kisses, I rolled out of bed, finding one of Jordan's shirts on the ground, and a pair of my underwear thrown over the lampshade. I walked out to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and stood drinking my coffee, looking out the window above the sink, when Jordan snuck his arms under my shirt, wrapping them around my waist.<p>

"Hey gorgeous. How'd you sleep?" He said into my neck.  
>"Very, very well. And you?" I continued sipping my coffee.<br>"Best sleep ever." I put my coffee down and turned around to kiss Jordan. We kissed passionately for about 2 minutes before Jordan pulled away.  
>"No more smoochie?" I asked innocently.<br>"You know I would stay here all day and smooch you, but we have work in an hour, and we both need a shower after last night." Jordan said, his hands holding mine.  
>"Well lets kill two birds with one stone, and shower together." I said, leading Jordan into the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>When we finally got out of the shower, we had to rush to dress and get to work, arriving a couple of minutes late.<br>"Good," Vince said loudly. "You two are finally here, now get the car organised for your next call-out whenever it comes."  
>"Yeah, yeah, we're going!" Jordan called out as we descended into the equipment room.<p>

"Oi, where were you last night, mate?" Chase asked Jordan.  
>"Oh, um, just wanted an early night. You know, after yesterday." Jordan stammered.<br>"Well you missed out on a good night of pool and chicks. Man, the bar was swimming with chicks!" Chase said, putting an arm around me, and the other around Jordan.  
>"Yeah? Did you get any?" I goaded Chase.<br>"Well, no, but that's beside the point."  
>"Ah, my friend, that is entirely the point." Jordan said. "Life is not worth living without hot chicks."<br>"Get lost, Yoda. And when was the last time you had fun with someone other than your hand?" Chase said, shoving Jordan. I snickered at Chase's last comment.  
>"Not that long ago actually… and I can bet it isn't as long ago as yours…"<br>"4 days." Chase said as he leant up against the bonnet of one of the rescue cars, and I jumped up to sit on the bonnet. Jordan leant on the bench opposite to the car.  
>"I'm not telling you, but it was definitely less than that." Jordan smiled, glancing up at me.<br>"Oh come on, man! Tell me when or I'll deem you an eternal virgin." Chase said.

Jordan glanced up at me, and I nodded to him, silently giving him permission. "Last night."  
>Chase's jaw dropped. "But you said you wanted an early night!"<br>"Yeah, I lied." Jordan said, laughing.

"Oi, call out to a MVA. Address is in your GPS. Get going!" Vince called out down the stairs.  
>"Well, I beat both of you." I slid off the bonnet of the car and headed to the driver's seat. "About an hour ago."<br>Jordan and Chase both had their jaws dropped, albeit for different reasons. Jordan's was that my claim was our shower session, and Chase's that I actually took part in one of their man-off competitions, that I usually just listened to and scoffed at. They stood in disbelief, before glancing at each other, and then racing for the passenger seat, which Jordan claimed. I smiled at him, before starting the engine and leaving the station.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Bit of a long wait, but the next chapter will be up in about a month, as it's my brithday, and I plan to update all my stories, and that includes re-writing 2 of them... Anyway, for those in Australia, enjoy the last week of Rescue. It will be sadly missed.<br>I love all of you who are reading this! I will love you more if you review (hint hint) XD  
>xxy Elena<p> 


End file.
